What Happened During Sixth Year
by Lily-Howlster-Winchester
Summary: A Hinny Fanfic


"Harry, I see you have made it to class." Professor Slughorn remarked.

"Yes, sorry professor. I got caught up by Professor Snape on the way. Again, sorry." I was feeling a bit nervous. I stopped myself from asking why the room smelled like Ginny's perfume because it would have been stupid to even think for one second that it did, no potion smells like _just_ Ginny's perfume. Though, it did smell incredibly sweet and beautiful.

Once I sat down, I whispered my question to Hermione, but before she could answer, her hand shot up in the air. "Yes Miss Granger? What potion do you believe this is?"

"It is amortentia. The most powerful love potion, it makes anyone who comes in contact or 10 feet from it smell what makes their heart race, or what they love." Hermione looked at me when she said this.

After classes Hermione and I sat down in front of the fire. All I could think about was Ginny. Therefore, I asked Hermione a question, "Is Ginny still dating Dean?" Since Ron wasn't there, I could talk about my intense feelings for her.

"Yes Harry, yes she is."

For about ten minutes I went on and on about different ways to break them up. When Seamus walked in Hermione shushed me. "Hey Seamus, come here!" She called across the room for him and then patted the seat next to her. "So, since you want Dean to break up with Ginny because you love him, and Harry wants Ginny to break up with Dean because he loves her, we need to create a plan to get them to break up. Right?" I darted my eyes between Hermione and dean rapidly, I couldn't believe it. I thought they were just good friends. I never would've guessed this! Dean and Seamus! It couldn't be true. Could it?

"Is that true Seamus?" I just had to ask.

"Ummm…. Yes, it is true." He was blushing furiously now.

"Harry you and your oblivious ass never notice anything. Just get over it. Everyone in our year knows that Dean and Seamus love each other. They just had a fight, and broke up. Dean's getting revenge, but Seamus wants to get him back. So we have a chance for both of you to get what you want." I was very taken back, Hermione never talks like this, but she did have a point.

"Ok, well I could do something… unknowingly." I looked at Hermione, hoping that she understood. She nodded her head and said, "Ok, well you could whisper to them something like 'Dean, you know Ginny loves someone else, it's obvious. She doesn't like you, just go back to Seamus.' and maybe, 'Ginny, you know deep down that Dean loves someone else and that you love Harry. You've loved him since you were 10!' That might get them to break up, or at least have a big fight."

"Um, how do you know she loves, and has since she was 10?" How would she know that?!"

"Because it's obvious, and she's told me. Duhhh." Ok, wow.

"Yeah, ok whatever. I'll try it tonight. Wish me luck." I got up and went upstairs to put on my invisibility cloak and then go wait outside the portrait until they get back. Once I started back downstairs, I heard Seamus saying that he hoped this worked, because he was really lonely without Dean. He felt awful for getting mad at him. That might help me with breaking them up.

Around midnight, as I was about to doze off, I heard Ginny's voice around the corner. She sounded mad, which was good. "I mean, why couldn't you've at least backed me up?! You were incredibly rude to me when Pansy said that! Do you even like me anymore Dean?!" That was perfect, I could definitely break them up.

They stopped in front of the portrait hole and I made my move, on Dean first. "Dean, you know that Ginny doesn't like you. You know that you should go back to Seamus, you're happier with him. It would be better for both of you." He looked around frantically before deciding it was his brain that was telling him this. Then I moved on to Ginny, "Ginny, you know deep down that you love Harry, you always have and always will. And you know that Dean doesn't like you anymore, he loves someone else, it's obvious."

Once I said this, they both stared at each other before shouting the exact same thing, "I know you love someone else! We're done!" Then Ginny muttered the password and went inside, I had to quickly jump out of her way, before she knocked into me. I followed her then made sure no one was watching when I sat down in front of Hermione and took the cloak off.

"It worked, they broke up with each other!" I couldn't help smiling, until I realized that I still had to get Ginny to go out with me. But that shouldn't be to hard, now that I know she loves me.

"That's great! Now how are you planning on asking her out?"

"I'll ask her to stay after quidditch practice. Then I'll take her to the lake and we can watch the sunset. I'll be able to ask her then." I was blushing furiously from thinking about this. I hoped the 2 days before our next quidditch practice would go by very quickly.

"Hey Gin, don't forget to stay after practice. I want to do some one on one training." It was the day of practice, and I was very anxious. Though I only had one class left before practice, I knew it would feel longer than that. It was D.A.D.A with the Slytherins.

"Don't worry Harry, class only has 15 minutes left, then practice should go by quickly anyway." Hermione was trying to cheer me up. But any class was Snape, even with something exciting afterwards, was very dreadful.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Thanks for staying Gin, but before we get started, I want to show you something. Follow me." I grabbed her hand and guided her to the lake. Her face showed she was surprised, but excited to see what happens.

"Why are we here?" She asked me this with adventure in her voice.

"Don't ask questions yet, let's just watch the sunset." She looked a bit confused now, but she sat down on the blanket anyway.

"Harry, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, but could ask you something first?"

"Mhmm."

"Ginerva Weasley, ever since the start of this year, I haven't been able to keep my mind's default setting to be you. Anytime I have time to think freely, my mind always goes to you. You are the most beautiful young women in the universe. I would like to ask you to be my girlfriend. So, will you accept?" Her face blushed intensely, and to answer my question she grabbed my waist and pulled it into her body, then kissed me with the passion of a newly wed couple. We kissed through the sunset, and I softly unzipped her uniform as she unzipped mine. I somehow found myself knowing every crevice of her body, knowing that if I tickled her toes, she would giggle that made me want her even more. That if I slid my hand down her thigh she would only kiss me harder. It was an amazing evening. Finally being able to feel her, to know her touch. I never wanted it to end.


End file.
